Kylo Ren and The Clone Wars
by Dragon-Bowl
Summary: Anakin Skywalker is sent to Malum-Est to investigate a new dark sider and retake the planet from Separatist control. Meanwhile, Kylo Ren can't wait to meet his grandfather. (Time travel)


_21 years Before the Battle of Yavin: The Clone Wars…_

The landing shuttle jolted and shook as it entered Malum-Est's atmosphere. The Republic has been fighting the Separatists for control for the past month. The Republic is facing heavy loses and a new threat has emerged. The Jedi council has rerouted Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker and his 501st away from Coruscant and back out into the Outer Rim.

"The Council wants confirmation about this new dark side user. He may still be on the planet." The small holo-image of Obi-Wan Kenobi stood atop the communicator. "Master Saynder and her remaining troops are gathered at a ridge a few miles outside the refinery. The refinery has been repurposed to produce more battle droids. "

"What of the dark sider? I'm not sensing him at all," Anakin asked.

Obi-Wan brought a hand to his chin. "It's possible he knows how to mask his force signature. Or maybe he had already left the system. In any case, shutdown that refinery. I'm sending you and Master Saynder updated schematics of the building. And Anakin…don't do anything reckless."

"What, me?" Anakin feigning hurt, holding back a smile. Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow at him.

Anakin's padawan, Ahsoka, leaned over. "Don't worry Master Kenobi. I'll look after him."

Obi-Wan smiled at them booth. "Very well. May the force be with you."

"And you, Master," Anakin said, shutting off his communicator.

* * *

 _Elsewhere…_

"Sir, a large number of Republic forces has infiltrated the Amrasco Refinery. Other such groups have landed in the surrounding area and is advancing to sectors 7 and 8."

"Tell the commander to retreat and hold his position at the city outskirts."

"Roger, roger."

Another droid, "Sir, there have been reports of more Republic forces joining the front lines through the upper hemisphere. Battalions 325 and 2801 have been pushed back to the Sudannt Lands. Battalions C-137 and 1337 are managing the increase of attack but request more reinforcements."

"Have 325 and 2801 regroup together and head north 10 miles. C-137 and 1337 will maintain their position for 3 more hours. Send 4 squads to vulture droids for their use. Then they will retreat further into the Cammalarian district."

"Retreat again sir? But why? They are ab—." Invisible hands of the Force crushed the droid. Its metal structure caved inward and its circuits popped. "I didn't ask to be questioned."

"You there. Take his place."

"Roger, roger."

* * *

In the week after their arrival, Anakin's forces chased the Separatists across the planet. Base after base, city after city. They were winning and Malum-Est was going to theirs. However, during their previous battle, several of the Jedi fighting on this planet and their padawans, including his own, disappeared. Anakin could sense they were still alive and held captive in the last Separatist stronghold on planet. Anakin and his forces have now breeched the outer defenses and will storm the fortress.

An explosion ripped a hole through the main doors. Immediately, blaster fire came out of the hole and row after row of B2 battle droids filed out. Anakin ordered the tanks to fire at the droids and into the building. More droids appeared up on the balconies and roofs, firing down at them. Anakin deflected the shots right back at them with his blue lightsaber, hitting them dead center. He led the charge through the doors.

Anakin sprinted toward a group of twenty droids. They fired all around him and he volleyed the bolts back to their heads. He jumped high over the droids, landing crouched down in the middle of them. In a single swing of his saber he cut 7 of them in half. He cut down the rest of them in seconds. At the sound of theirs footstep, Anakin turned to his men. "Our priority is to find the missing Jedi. Clear out as much of the droids as you can. Sweep this place good, men. Half of you will go with Captain Rex and the other half will follow me. Report back to me immediately if you find anything. Understood?"

"Yes, sir!" they chorused.

"Good. Move out."

* * *

"I told you my master would come."

Ren ignored the girl. He watched the security screens as Skywalker lead the assault through his fortress. It was truly a sight to behold and likely even more so in person. In his time, nearly every bit of data on Anakin Skywalker had been destroyed. His grandfather was truly a master with the saber. Seeing what true mastery was, Ren could see what a sham his uncle Luke was. Even the pathetic Jedi he held captive were certainly greater than his uncle in all aspects of the Jedi ways.

Ren moved away from the monitors and stood in front of his captives. He knelt down before one of them. The Jedi didn't say or do anything but stare at the black mask inches away. These Jedi were an improvement from the ones Ren killed at Luke's school. These ones were trained from birth. These ones knew the knowledge that had been lost. These ones would die just the same.

In one swift upward movement, Ren activated his red lightsaber, stabbing the Jedi, lifting him up high and throwing the dead body to the side. He turned and thrust his weapon into two Jedi, skewering them both. Ren yanked the saber to the side and cut the two in half. Blood splattered and the smell of burnt flesh washed over the room. The other Jedi gasped at the suddenness and stared wide eyed up the tall black cloaked monster, it's saber crackling.

Ren could sense the shock and fear radiating off the group. Grabbing a fist full of hair, Ren pulled a woman to her feet. Ren marveled at the restraints holding her and the other Jedi. These restraints prevented force wielders from using their abilities. Ren originally had them made for that Jakku girl but they worked very well here too. The woman glared at him then spat on his helmet. Ren punched her hard in the gut. She fell down to her knees and Ren relieved her of her head. Her headless body slumped over itself.

Ren glanced back to the monitors. Skywalker was making good progress. No doubt he sensed the deaths. It made him fight harder. He should be right on time.

"You're a coward." Ren turned to the voice. It was the girl, again. He walked slowly over to her.

He knelt down. "And why is that?"

The look she gave him was venomous but she did not say anything.

"Well?" Ren grabbed her chin, tilting her head up. Ahsoka jerked her head away ready to yell at him but her throat seized up. She could not speak. She could not breathe. She looked back to the man. One gloved hand was held up in a pinching gesture. He was force choking her.

"A loss for words? I'm surprised. I was tempted to cut out your tongue and send it to your master. I'm sure he would have leapt for joy as your inane chatter could not annoy him any longer," he said, closing his fingers more, squeezing the girl's throat even more. Ren watched the girl struggle until her lips turned blue before releasing her.

He stood and re activated his saber. He would drag out the deaths of his remaining captives and leave the girl for last. She was Skywalker's padawan. The training bond they shared will be useful.

* * *

Anakin raced through the corridors, cutting down all the droids in his path. The troopers behind him couldn't keep up but he kept going. One after the other, Anakin felt the Jedi become one with the force. The last ones to die did so in utter agony; slow and painful. Ahsoka came very close to dying. She called out to him. She was scared. He had to get to her as fast as he could. But these blasted droids...

Anakin threw a detonator. The explosion took out most of the droids. Anakin ran down the hall. He used the force to smash the remaining droids against the wall.

"General! General Skywalker!" A trooper yelled from behind, sprinting after him. "Sir, the Resolute has ordered us back to the ship immediately. The Separatists have-"

A heavy explosion knocked them off their feet. The walls creaked loudly and debris fell from the ceiling.

"General!?" The trooper scrambled back up.

"I'm fine," Anakin said, he could faintly smell smoke coming from somewhere.

"Sir, we need to get off plant now-"

Anakin didn't hear anything else the trooper had to say. All he heard was Ahsoka's scream through their bond. He felt her pain and her fear. Anakin felt his right arm ache.

Then he sensed him. The dark force user he came to find. Anakin could feel the dark side seeping into everything around him. He could sense the amusement the dark sider was emitting. That kriffing man was hurting Ahsoka and enjoying it!

Anakin ran off without a moment's thought, leaving behind the trooper and whatever he had to say.

...

Anakin opened the doors. The room before him was a headquarters. Off the side was a table and holo vid showing all of Malum-Est. Screens along one wall showed security footage around the building. Anakin could see his men on most of them. The high ceilings were pitch black. On the floor were dead bodies. Few of them were actually whole. On the far side of the room he saw Ahsoka. She lay curled up facing away from him.

Anakin hurried over to her. "Ahsoka!"

Ahsoka turned around, clutching her arm, "Master?" Her voice sounded disbelieving. She sat up looking relieved but then shouted, "Master, above you!"

On instinct and force guidance, Anakin rolled to the side. Just then a black clothed man slammed into the spot Anakin had been. A red lightsaber deeply imbedded into the floor.

Jumping to his feet, Anakin pulled out and activated his saber in time to block a heavy cleave from the man. The sheer power behind that blow knocked Anakin back. _Force, this man was strong._ The second hit nearly did the same. Anakin was ready for the third. The two men locked blades, pushing at each other, until Anakin gave a mighty shove and chest kicked the man into a table.

Ren was having the time of his life. Ren knew he would be out matched. His grandfather was a great duelist and even more so now in his prime. A true master of Djem So. Ren just had to last a little longer. Which might have been easier if Ren hadn't thrown the severed hand of his apprentice at Jedi. Anakin came at Ren with such incredible ferocity after that. Ren was simply in awe of it. So much anger was directed at him. He could sense the darkness inside Anakin building. The start of the greatest legacy the galaxy has ever known just waiting to be let out.

But now was not the time.

So when the clone troopers finally burst into the room, Ren is somewhat relived to see them. Ren escaped the building and took off in his TIE fighter. High above the atmosphere, he could see a huge space battle taking place. Down below he saw, shuttles escaping the planet to the battle above.

He had planned for legions of droids to hide underground when the Separatist forces retreated. As the Republic forces advanced they left their back unprotected. The hidden droids were able to clear the small Republic forces left behind. The operation began as one planet wide. Ren also called in additional dreadnaughts to really hit the public ships. The combination of this all forced the Republic to fully retreat.

Ren tapped in the coordinates to Serenno and leapt into hyperspace. Ren was determined to face his grandfather in combat again. And Count Dooku was a master of all lightsaber combat forms. Who better to train him?

Ren didn't despair at being thrown into the past. He didn't because he would see and ensure the rise of Darth Vader. Nothing could be better.

* * *

Author's Note:

Whelp. That's my story. I wrote it for a fanfiction contest at my university.

It's actually a part of a larger story I started writing. I'm editing the first chap of that, when Ren gets tossed back in time after the Force Awakens ends to about 3 years before the Clone Wars starts, 25 BBY. And this segment takes place almost a year after the Clone Wars starts.

I should have the first chap up in a few days or a week. and i plan for that story to be a long one.

I love Star Wars and thank you for reading :)


End file.
